Silencio inoportuno
by Ginnysl
Summary: Ron se encuentra en un dilema,Y el silencio de su amiga lo ha decepcionado.¿Quien dara el ultimo paso?


**Silencio inoportuno**

**Capitulo 1: Recordando.**

Hermione miraba caer el agua a través de la ventana. Descansando después de la semana mas oscura y a la vez feliz de su vida. Por fin todos los sentimientos ocultos habían salido a la luz, hizo un movimiento y se le escapo un gemido de dolor, producto de un hechizo que aun le hacia efecto.

Era su última semana en Hogwarts, siete años, los mejores y más peligrosos de su vida, pero los que volvería a vivir aun sabiendo lo que le deparaba cada uno de ellos. Las imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, los alumnos aterrorizados corriendo por los pasillos hacia sus casas para resguardarse de la amenaza que sea avecinaba. Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts, de pie sin saber que hacer sintió como alguien le alaba de un brazo y la arrastraba fuera del tumulto, era Ron.

-¡Esta aquí, junto al lago con todos sus mortifagos, hay dementotes también!- le gritaba Ron por encima del ruido.

Harry se les unió y juntos salieron del castillo, en la puerta aparecieron Ginny, Neville y Luna dispuestos a acompañarlos.

-¡No Ginny, vete a la torre y espera allí!- le grito Harry.

-¡Te advertí que era inútil que me separaras de ti, quieras o no voy con ustedes!- le respondió con firmeza.

Harry desesperado y aterrorizado le tomo el rostro entre las manos.

-El viene por mi nada mas – le hablo en un gemido.

-¿Crees que después que te mate, viviremos también?- le contesto Ginny- sabes que no.

-Harry nos tenemos que ir- lo apuro Ron.

-Ginny, quédate aquí, por favor, necesito saber que estas a salvo y si llegara el momento, defiéndete, pero mientras mantente segura. Lo que me dará fuerzas para vencerlo es la certeza de que vas a estar esperándome al regreso.- le pidió Harry.

-Por ahora te lo prometo, pero si no hay esperanzas, iré a donde quiera que estés.- cedió la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry la beso con ternura y con un vamos salieron corriendo hacia el lago.

Afuera dos grandes grupos se miraban cara a cara. De un lado, los Aurores y magos del Ministerio que habían tenido tiempo de llegar, incluidos padres de muchos de los estudiantes del colegio que sabían que de ellos dependían la vida de sus hijos. Del otro, Voldemort, parado como un fantasma con el rostro descubierto, entre aquel mar de espectros desesperados por absorber el alma de alguna persona y los mortifagos por cobrar venganza de sus captores.

Harry, Ron Hermione ,Neville y Luna, llegaron al frente y se colocaron junto a los miembros de la Orden que estaban en la primera línea. Harry sentía que la cicatriz le quemaba y la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos, Voldemort lo estaba mirando y a pesar de la distancia le devolvió el desafio. En eso se oyó un grito que le helo la sangre a todos los presentes.

-¡HARRY POTTER, ES MIO!-grito Voldemort.

Harry sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, Hermione y Ron lo miraron poniéndose cada uno a un lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdieron de vista, cuando lo divisaron corría por la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de Voldemort, este se adelanto también y dio la orden a los suyos que se quedaran en el lugar.

Hermione apretó la varita con fuerza, las lágrimas empezaron a correrle por el rostro, temía por la vida de sus amigos. Sintió una mano que le tomo la suya, giro el rostro y se encontró con el de su amigo. El silencio era sepulcral, Harry y Voldemort aun se miraban, al parecer cada uno acumulaba todo el odio que le era posible para atacar al otro con más fuerza. La voz de Ron las saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione, te amo- le confeso el-no quería que dejaras de saberlo, por si sucede algo. Siempre te ame, lamento haber sido un cobarde antes, quizás ahora sea demasiado tarde.

**Capitulo 2: La pelea.**

La chica se quedo muda de la impresión, pero cuando fue a responderle se oyó otro grito que dio comienzo a la lucha.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- habían gritado Harry y Voldemort a la vez.

Desde ese momento ya no se vieron mas, cada uno tomo por su lado, esquivando y lanzando hechizos para mantenerse con vida. Ron luchaba con Mcnair que le doblaba la fuerza y la experiencia, Hermione acababa de derribar a un motifago cuando vio a Draco aparecer a espaldas del chico.

-¡Expelliarmus!-grito y lo lanzo al suelo-¡voy a matarte traidor!

Se lanzo contra el pero no advirtió que Lucius estaba cerca.

-¡Cruccio!- le lanzo este a Hermione, pero ella aunque lo oyó no sintió el efecto. Se volteo para ver la causa y lo comprendió todo cuando vio a Ron tendido en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Nooo, Protego!- exclamo y el hechizo reboto en el escudo y el dio a Lucius, aunque solo lo derribo.- ¡Estas bien!

-Si, sigue peleando, yo me encargo de el- le dijo Ron.

Por otro lado, Voldemort y Harry se lanzaban hechizos con todo el odio que tenían en la sangre. Un mortifago a pesar de la advertencia de Voldemort arremetió contra Harry, pero su contrario lo quito del medio desviando la atención.

La oportunidad se presento ante sus ojos, su enemigo mortal quedo desprotegido. Por la mente de Harry pasaron en fracciones de segundos muchos momentos; la muerte de sus padres, la de Sirius, Dumbledore, aquellos recuerdos invadieron su sangre de un odio tal que sus ojos centelleaban y la varita lanzaba chispas en su mano .Era el momento, el que había estado esperando toda su vida y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Voldemort se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, con una mezcla de ira y miedo que se le iba a quedar en el rostro para siempre lo miro por última vez.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-bramo Harry, con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Un rayo verde atravesó el pecho de Voldemort, El Señor Oscuro, como lo llamaban sus partidarios caía lentamente con una mano en el pecho y con los ojos abiertos, fijos en Harry, que vio en ellos como la muerte comenzaba a asomarse.

Algunos mortifagos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, varis le lanzaron hechizos que lo atravesaron dejándolo inconsciente. La pelea fue perdiendo fuerza, los Aurores y los otros magos terminaron de repeler a los dementotes y de capturar a los mortifagos que habían quedado con vida, incluidos los Malfoy.

Recogieron el cuerpo de Harry y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Ginny al verlo rompió a llorar abrazada a su hermano. Todos estaban en pésimas condiciones, Ron tenía una gran herida en la mejilla y otra en el hombro que aparentaba ser pequeña pero cuando madame Pomfrey lo mando a quitarse la túnica iba desde el hombro hasta la mitad del pecho. Hermione solo tenia un pequeño corte en la frente, pero un motifago le había lanzado un hechizo que la hacia vomitar sangre y le producía dolores intensos en el abdomen.

Luna y Neville, exhibían heridas un tanto graves también pero tampoco mortales. Neville al fin había logrado su objetivo, enfrentarse a Bellatrix y vengarse por lo que le hizo a sus padres. Los demás se autocuraban, los que podían, y otros fueron trasladados mas tarde a San Mungo, incluidos Harry y Hermione por quien al señora Pomfrey estaba muy preocupada pues la perdida de sangre constante la había puesto demasiado pálida.

**Capitulo 3: Silencio inoportuno.**

Ginny, fue la primera palabra que Harry pronuncio al recobrar el sentido. Ella que estaba en ese momento y en todos los anteriores a su lado, le tomo la mano y comenzó a llorar llamando a su madre, Ron y Hermione que conversaban en el pasillo. En segundos las tres mujeres derramaban lágrimas por doquier y hasta Ron no pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos al ver a su amigo recuperado.

-¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!- exclamaba la señora Weasley entre sollozos.

Harry sonrió débilmente y abrazo a Ginny que lloraba sobre su pecho.

-Ya estoy bien chiquita y no voy a separarme nunca mas de ti ,te lo prometo-le susurraba a la chica.-No se preocupen, tendrá Harry Potter para rato-le dijo a la señora Weasley.

-Por favor ahora descansa, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar- le pidió Molly. Al rato se retiraron y dejaron a Harry y Ginny durmiendo abrazados.

Habían pasado tres días de la pelea y de la declaración de Ron, y ninguno de los dos mencionaba una palabra del tema. El muchacho desanimado por el silencio de Hermione no se atrevía a decir nada mas, si ella no le dio una respuesta es porque no le interesaba.

A los dos días de despertar a Harry le dieron el alta y lo llevaron a La Madriguera, los hechizos le causaron una hemorragia interna pero los Medimagos lograron detenerla a tiempo al igual que la de Hermione que fue cuestión de horas. En la sala pidió que todos se reunieran que tenia que anunciar algo muy importante, y aunque no se los había dicho sus amigos se imaginaban que era. Se puso de pie frente a su auditorio (la familia Weasley completa, incluyendo a Hermione y Fleur) y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Como le dije antes señora Weasley, va a tener Harry Potter para aburrirse-se dirigió a esta-es por eso que quiero que usted y el señor Weasley me concedan la mano de Ginny en matrimonio-anuncio, aun sonriendo y miro a su futura esposa que se había puesto roja y lo miraba boquiabierta.

El matrimonio Weasley se quedo perplejo,(que conste que no fueron los únicos en la sala),intercambiaron miradas y por ultimo Molly la desvió hacia Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Harry James Potter!-exclamo fingiendo enojo, Harry se asusto-¡espero que hagas feliz a mi pequeña!-concluyo en una gran sonrisa la mama Weasley.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia Harry!-le decía Arthur mientras le estrechaba la mano al igual que todos los presentes en la sala.

Se acerco a su prometida, la tomo por las manos y la puso de pie, luego se arrodillo con un poco de dificultad ante ella y volvió a sonreír. Los demás hicieron silencio.

-Ginny Weasley- pronuncio Harry- acepta usted casarse conmigo- le pidió, la pelirroja comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos Ginny, responde!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono al ver que su hermana se quedaba callada.

-¡Claro que si, acepto!- exclamo lanzándose al cuello de su amor, el la separo suavemente.

-Espera, falta algo- se incorporo y metió la mano en un bolsillo, de donde saco una cajita forrada en oro. la abrió con cuidado y puso el anillo, también de oro en el dedo de Ginny-Ahora ya esta, dentro de poco serás la señora Potter.

-Es precioso- susurro la niña encantada y le dio un dulce beso a su novio.

Instintivamente Ron miro a Hermione que se paro para ver el anillo junto con Fleur y la señora Weasley. Harry que sabia la pena que afectaba a su amigo fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Aun no te responde, ¿verdad?-pregunto, Ron asintió-Dale tiempo, ten paciencia.

-Voy a tomar aire- dijo y salio al jardín.

Harry miro a Ginny y esta a su vez se inclino hacia Hermione que había virado la vista hacia Ron en el momento en que salía, un destello de tristeza paso por sus ojos.

-Ve con el no, dejes que siga pasando el tiempo.-le sugirió en voz baja su casi cuñada.

**Capitulo 4: Si, acepto.**

Hermione no perdió tiempo, encontró a Ron recostado a un árbol al fondo del jardín. Lentamente se fue acercando, el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar tan inoportuno silencio?

-Ron-lo llamo suavemente, el se volteo sorprendido de verla allí-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Celebrando el compromiso de ni hermana con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Ah, si?-dijo ella con un dejo de ironía en la voz-se te olvido poner la cara acorde con el momento.

-¿Buscas una pelea Hermione?-pregunto Ron con desanimo y molesto por el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Quizás- le confirmo-pelee con aquel que te haya puesto tan triste.

-Pues no tienes que esperar mucho, esta mas cerca de ti de lo que crees, si le das un golpe te lo vas a sentir en carne propia.-Hermione capto la indirecta.

-Creo que fui clara Ronald Weasley, la persona que oso robarle la sonrisa que tanto me gusta al hombre que amo, lo pagara con intereses.

Tardo un poco en asimilar lo que había oído, pero al ver la sonrisa de Hermione no lo dudo mas, ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-le pregunto el acercándose.

-Porque en silencio han tenido que ser las cosas cuando se quieren lograr, y yo quería guardar tus palabras en mi memoria. Creí que había sido un sueño todo aquello que me dijiste y tenia miedo de despertar. Pensé que el miedo que sentía por perderte me jugo una mala pasada haciéndome escuchar lo que tanto había deseado por años. Después vino tu silencio, bastante inoportuno por cierto, como si nunca hubieras dicho una palabra y mis temores se confirmaron. Cuando te vi salir me di cuenta de que lo que ocurría era mi culpa, ya tú habías hablado, la ultima palabra la tenia yo.

-Calla, no digas nada mas, si alguien es el culpable que aquí soy yo, de que estuviéramos separados tres años, tu estabas muy ocupada sacándonos adelante en los estudios como para preocuparte por mi y mis estupideces. Mientras más crecía mi amor mas estupido me volví y peor te trataba, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice y dame una oportunidad para darte lo que en verdad te mereces, todo mi amor.

Ron la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con ímpetu, con la pasión que llevaba años creciendo en su corazón. Desde la casa se oyeron gritos y aplausos, la familia entera los observaba, Ginny y Harry los delataron. Avergonzados y rojos como tomates se dirigieron a la casa tomados de la mano.

-Bien hecho-le dijo por lo bajo Ginny a su cuñada que se limito a sonreír.

Molly llamo aparte a su hijo menor.

-Toma-le puso en la mano-fue de mi madre, y antes de mi abuela. Pensé en dárselo a Hill pero se negó, Harry se me ha adelantado por tanto te toca a ti.

-¡Pero es tu anillo mama!-exclamo Ron.

-No puedes negarme esa satisfacción, Hermione es la indicada para tenerlo-lo reprendió su madre-¡entrégaselo y has oficial el compromiso!

Lo agarro y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a su madre, pero en vez de ir a donde estaba su novia, salio corriendo al jardín. Regreso unos minutos más tarde radiante de alegría.

-¡Atiendan!-grito en el medio de la sala-Harry, perdóname por imitarte,¿ mi amor?-le dijo a Hermione-¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

La muchacha no se hizo de rogar y el si que pronuncio broto desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. Ron abrió lentamente la mano semicerrada, lo primero que vio Hermione fue una mariposa color azul cielo de las que tanto le gustaban, pero cuando emprendió vuelo dejo al descubierto una alianza de oro.

-Amigo, debo reconocer que me ganaste en originalidad-le confeso minutos mas tarde Harry conversando, después que logro que Hermione lo soltara.

-Eso es para que nadie me vuelva a decir que tengo tanta variedad de emociones como una cucharita de te.-dijo con malicia mirando a su novia que le propino un ligero empujón.

Al caer la tarde comenzó a llover, Hermione subió al cuarto a descansar un poco, había sido demasiada emoción en un día y el hechizo que le lanzo el mortifago todavía le producía dolores aunque ya no sangraba. Se sentó en el rellano de la ventana y recostó la cabeza al cristal, la lluvia antes le daba tristeza, ahora cada gota que caía le decía que Ron la amaba .A sus espaldas sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto su futuro esposo.

-Un poco cansada, nada mas.¿Ron?, si te dieran la oportunidad de pasar todos estos años de nuevo en Hogwarts,¿lo harías?-le soltó de pronto la muchacha. El se quedo pensativo por un instante.

-Si, aunque cambiaria algunas cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Te hubiese invitado al baile y me habría declarado-le contesto-

-En ese caso yo también cambiaria algo, nunca debí permitirle a Lavander que te pusiera un dedo encima. Creo que los dos hemos cometidos muchos errores por orgullosos y cobardes.-sentencio Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo-la apoyo el-Voy a extrañar Hogwarts, nuestras aventuras y discusiones, en fin, todo.

-Eso lo podemos solucionar-afirmo ella entre risas.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Ron?

-¿Si?

-¿Me amas?

-Desde que recobre la razón, aquel día al verte en el baile con Victor Krum y hasta que la pierda, te seguiré amando de la misma manera. Eso si, prométeme que no me lanzaras mas canarios asesinos-le dijo el bromeando.

-Lo prometo, te amo Ron, ¿lo sabes?

-Claro que si mi amor, tanto como yo a ti.-le respondió y se lo confirmo con un dulce beso.

Nadie dude que vivieron felices para siempre. Cada uno construyo su familia, con hijos maravillosos. Harry y Ron siguieron estudiando en la carrera de Aurores, Hermione se especializo en Simbología y Runas y Ginny decidió ser Medimaga, para curarle una enfermedad horrorosa de la piel, que le diagnosticaron una vez a su hermano en San Mungo .Ese comentario mas tarde le costo un empellón de Ron, y el hecho de que estuviera casada con Harry no hizo la diferencia, aun seguía siendo su hermana menor, la pequeña Ginny.


End file.
